Accepted
by Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh
Summary: Itachi first day at Akatsuki


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND ITS CHARACTERS.

Itachi meets the Akatsuki, what a warm welcome.

* * *

"Sasori...You said today we will acquire a new member?" Orochimaru asked his partner in crime.

"Yes"

"Such a simple responce." Orochimaru chuckled.

"He's here..." Pein announced.

Itachi walked inside the small hut, flashing his Sharingan. Orochimaru dropped his mouth in awe. Kisame smirked, Sasori emotionless.

"It can't be..." Orochimaru said silently to himself.

"It's not polite to stare Orochimareu." Kizaru said eyeing towards Orochimaru's direction.

"So, I take it he's gonna be my partner?" Kisame asked mockingly.

"You object?"

"Well he better be worth some shit for me to cooperate with him." Kisame shrugged.

"Good idea why don't you show us some of your Uchiha powers." Orochimaru said smiling.

In that instant Orichimaru dropped to his knee's gasping for pain. He had been struck with tsukuyomi, had it not been for Orochimaru's strong mind he would've had a mental collapse. Orochimaru continued his ragged breathing, while the other Akatsuki watched in awe. Not too many was able to make Orochimaru drop to his knees, not too many. Pein stood unsurprised. "Madara was right..." Was the only thing that Pein said.

"What power..." Orochmaru said silently. 'I have to make it mines!'

"Well I think he's decent, but he's got to be better than that if you want me to work with him." Kisame said.

"Enough Kisame, you will not question my order." Pein said menacinly.

Kisame knew better than to argue more, so he shrugged and left with the rest of the Akatsuki. Only Pein and Itachi stayed.

"I will teach you our locations and hideouts." Pein said.

Itachi nodded, and remembered everything precisely. After Pein said to meet at their main base at 3:00, he left as well. Itachi sat on one of the benches and thought silently to himself, had he done the right thing? Too late to go back now, he had already killed his clan, it was for the greater good anyway.

"Reflecting on your life I see" Madara teased as he walked over to Itachi.

"I'm not about to die, so no I'm not reflecting on my life." Itachin answered.

"But soon you will, and you know it, your decision back then is now your fate."

"What's your point?" Itachi said and turned himself to face Madara who is now sitting next to him.

"Just wondering if you have regrets..."

"I don't it has already been done and is too late to go back."

"You can't lie to me, I know you too well." Madara said amused of Itachi's answer.

"Even if I did go back, this would still be the best option." Itachi said standing up. He formed a hand sign and left Madara to himself.

"Poor guy, he doesn't know his life is controlled by me..."

Itachi made his way the the mountain that contained his temporary hideout. Just as he was about to enter, he had a hand on his shoulders.

"Well, you must be the famous rogue shinobi that executed the Uchiha clan." Orochimaru said, giving Itachi a smirk.

"What about it?" Itachi asked unamused.

"I'm here to praise your powers that's all, it's something a man like me can never acquire, even with eternal youth." Orochimaru said sadly.

"Is that all?" Itachi asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Oh, you won't welcome your guest in? We are a family now." Orochimaru chuckled.

"What do you want, is this about what I did to you couple hours ago?" Itachi asked emotionless.

"That's not how you treat your elders is it?" Orochimaru gave him a menacing smile before launching a snake forward aimed at his neck.

"Your power will be mine..." Orochimaru smiled as he tighten his grip.

"Too bad I'm over here..." Itachi said still emotionless. His voice came from behind the cave.

"A..a..genjutsu..." Orochimaru muttered.

"And you're a shadow clone." Itachi said before throwing a kunai at the kage bushin.

"Finally some peace and quiet..." Itachi said to himself before lying on the sofa that was inside his personal cave.

"When do you plan to get rid of him?" Madara asked, more serious than their last meeting.

"Why do you always bother me?" Itachi didn't even bother to look at the direction of Madara.

"He's going to get you one day, you better get rid of him." Madara warned.

"For my sake or your sake?"

"What do you mean Itachi? Are you suggesting I'm afraid of him?"

"At your state right now, you're powerless, and so he can pose a threat to you." Itachi shrugged. So careless was his attitude towards his former sensei.

"You maybe right about my powerlessness but I'm not that weak, at least not for him to do anything dangerous."

"Maybe you're not afraid of his powers but a technique." Itachi straightened himself, then turned his head over to Madara's side.

"You trying to imtimadate me? You know better than that." Madara said, frowning under his own mask.

"His Impure World Ressurection...A jutsu that can bring back even the Sage of the 6 paths are even worse..." Itachi said, more serious than before.

"Hmm, you're smart Itachi, but he poses a threat to you just as much as he does to me. So take care of the problem." Madara said before leaving via his wormhole.

"you're more insecure than I thought Madara, you always play the cool guy until something hits your sensitive spot..." Itachi looked at the clock to see if it was time for him to leave for his first meeting.

"Your goals are so vague, it almost make you look like an idiot." Sasori said.

"Vague? Idiot? What are you talking about?" Orochimaru asked.

"You tried to take Itachi's body...Why do you try honestly?"

"Power is everything in the shinobi world, you of all people should understand..." Orochimaru said feeling disappointed.

"His body may last like...what three or four years before you get another suitable body again..." Sasori shook his head and continued.

"Hmph, once I perfect my body steal jutsu, which I will, it will last me his whole human life!"

"Still temporary, we both are immortal in terms of aging, so I will see how far you get with Itachi before you're forced to use another one..."

"Then I will find a even better body...a new bloodline is sure to come."

"You said your goal was to obtain all jutsus including the ones that belonged to a special bloodline, but how could you when they are constantly aging, you may have one bloodline but fail to get the other...Are you so blinded by power that you can't see your own stupidity?"

"Enough Sasori, you will never understand, if getting a taste of power is the best I can have, then I will." Orochimaru said annoyed.

"That's what I mean by vague..." Sasori ghosted away leaving Orochimaru in his own thoughts.


End file.
